Total Drama: The Mole
by Dark Punxysaur
Summary: 14 Total Drama are coming to each other to win up to a million dollars but one of them is the mole, a traitor that is trying to stop them. Can you figured out who the Mole Is?


**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Mole" Or Total Drama. They belong to their rightful owners**

**This was inspired by krisetchers and TheGreatAvenger mole stories making me want to do one. If you never seen the show, it a game show where people complete in various challenges that test their physical and metal skill. If they were to finish the task correctly they would win money in their so called "pot", where the last player standing would win at the end of the show. However, one of the player is playing as "the mole". Their task is to ruin all the challenges and make sure no money go into the pot. But they have to do it without getting suspicion from the other people. At the end of the episode, they take a simple ten question quiz about what happened during the episode. The one who scored the least on the quiz, will be going home. Whoever can figure out who the mole is will win so they must get as much information they can find to figure out who the mole is.**

**Still confuse? Then look it up.**

**Enjoy**

**P.S. Their Birthdays and Job will be random.**

* * *

A tall lone figure was standing patiently in the middle of the desert. The figure was a male wearing a white sleeve shirt under a dark green shirt with pockets on the front with tan pants with dark green sneakers with long black hair with a shell necklace and a shaved beard that should be shaved fully. The figure was Chris McLean, the host of Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, and Total Drama Revenge Of The Island. He was a sadist host now and must still be one around people sake.

"I am here at the Carcross Desert here waiting for 14 competitors from the famous Total Drama Seasons to come play a game like no other." Chris say looking to the left and the side of the road. "The game is not only push their physical skills but also their mental skills. These 14 have come to make it far into the game, or perhaps even win the whole game. At the end lies a huge prize that could be up to 1 mill dollars! But in the end, only one can win. That person? The person who is able to answer the one simple question..."

The Camera zoom to a limo coming from the left road of the desert.

"Who Is The Mole?"

* * *

Soon the limo came to a stop and out came a buff female with hazel eyes and black hair in a ponytail with a blue jumpsuit came out.

**Name: Eva**

**Age: 18**

**Occupation: Gym Trainer**

**Birthday: July 9th**

"Great your back." she growled walking up to the host. "Why am having to listen to you once again."

"Nice to see you Eva." McLean responded watching the 2nd limo come up.

A male with a black flat hair wearing a dark green shirt with dog tags and blue shorts with black boots.

**Name: Brick**

**Age: 19**

**Occupation: Army Cadet**

**Birthday: May 29th**

Eva just rolled her eyes looking at the dude as he was looking confuse. "I though I was going to complete against the people on my show?" he asked. Eva nodded in agreement. "Yeah what give Chris?"

5 minutes later, a tall Latino male wearing a dark red open vest with a white shirt under it with black jeans with brown shoes with now short messy brown hair with a small goatee stepped out and walked to them.

**Name: Alejandro**

**Age: 19**

**Occupation: Politics College Student**

**Birthday: December 3rd**

A Female dark blonde girl stepped out 10 minutes later wearing a grey hoodie with grey sweat pants stepped out and ran to the cast.

**Name: Jo**

**Age: 18**

**Occupation: Gym Teacher Apprentice**

**Birthday: June 2nd**

A tanned female with black pigtails wearing pink shorts with a small black and white stripe shirt walked out of the limo 10 minutes later joining the group.

**Name: Katie**

**Age: 17**

**Occupation: Fashion Intern**

**Birthday: May 5th**

A really tanned girl with long black hair wearing a dark purple top with light blue jeans walked out spraying herself before joining the rest.

**Name: Anne Maria**

**Age: 19**

**Occupation: Beach Model**

**Birthday: November 23rd**

A big Blonde loaf run out of the limo wearing a white shirt with a maple leaf on it with dark yellow shorts to the group hugging them.

**Name: Owen**

**Age: 19**

**Occupation: Food Taster**

**Birthday: March 19th**

A tall dude with orange spikey hair wearing a white sleeveless shirt with blue jeans walked out of the limo getting glares from some people.

**Name: Scott**

**Age: 19**

**Occupation: Wood Carving**

**Birthday: July 20th**

A blonde female with a long red dress with red hoop earrings walked out joining the group.

**Name: Blaineley (Mildred)**

**Age: 32**

**Occupation: Talk Show Host**

**Birthday: December 1st**

A small black dude walked out with short black buzz cut hair with big glasses wearing a dark red hoodie with yellow shorts walked out of the limo catching his breath.

**Name: Cameron**

**Age: 19**

**Occupation: Medical Student**

**Birthday: June 5th**

A short dude wearing a sweater vest with khaki pants with long brown hair walks out reading a book joining the group.

**Name: Noah**

**Age: 18**

**Occupation: Student Teacher**

**Birthday: July 17th**

A heavy tanned dude walked out with a orange hoodie with a long black coat with blue shorts and a red hat backward.

**Name: Silent B (Beverly)**

**Age: 20**

**Occupation: Mechanic**

**Birthday: January 25th**

A mocha tanned girl wearing a grey blouse with green jeans with long mocha hair walked out looking around and smiles.

**Name: Courtney**

**Age: 19**

**Occupation: Law Student**

**Birthday: September 4th**

Finally, a light blonde girl with a dark green sweater with a small black skirt with long purple leggings float her way out of the limo creeping everyone out.

**Name: Dawn**

**Age: 19**

**Occupation: Fortune Teller**

**Birthday: March 12th**

* * *

"Why hello everyone." Dawn greeted them all at the desert. Most responded with a wave while others didn't do anything.

"That was a boring limo ride." Noah argued. Katie went to give him a hug but he pushed her away.

"Well that was rude Noah." Katie complained getting up from the ground.

"So who are you freaks?" Eva say glaring at Jo.

"We are from Total Drama Revenge Of The Island." Jo responded back at her.

"Didn't watch it." Eva laughed as Jo try to punch her. "Big Mistake."

"Woo Hoo!" Owen cheered hugging the new people. "Nice to see some new faces!"

"Is everyone done talking to each other?" Courtney spoke up. "Because I would like to get moving on."

"Thank you Courtney." Chris tell her before walking up to the group. "Welcome to Total Drama The Mole!"

"The mole?" Cameron say feeling confused.

"Yes, all of you guys are here to win up to a million dollars." Chris smiled at them. "But one of you is not truly a player."

"Say what?" Anne Maria tell him.

"One of you guys is working for us to ruin you guys from getting as much money as you can." Chris smirked at them. "That player is the Mole."

"This sound clearly stupid." Blaineley told him.

"The main goal is for you guys to figure out who the mole is. You will need to get as much of info you can from the rest of your players even if it not even fishy." he explained. "At the least of the episode, you will take a 10 question quiz about the Mole. Whoever scores the lowest on the quiz each episode will be eliminated. And this time, You can't come back, EVER!"

"Well I would hate to be a victim of the mole." Katie sighed as the others agreed.

"But how are we going to keep track of information genius?" Scott asked him.

"Good question Scott." Chris responded pulling out a black book bag. He reached in pulling out 14 different journals. "These will be your journals, you will keep track of everything on your journal. But be warned. You only get one journal, lose it and you will not get another one."

**Katie**:_ I wish Sadie was here, but I guess it was a good reason, maybe we keep each other sidetracked, but sweet a journal to help me stay in place._

**Brick**: _I can write all my stories in this journal! Soon it will be full of great things!_

**Scott**: _Seriously why is a thumb print on the cover?_

**Courtney**: _These people don't know how to use a journal right, so this game is mine._

**Owen**: _I wonder if I can write my favorite things here._

"Well this is nice." Dawn say as she and Silent B were examining the journal. On the inside were many blank pages until later on.

"Now place your journal away as we are going to be getting to our first mission." Chris tell them.

"It should be very easy for the 14 of us to finish." Alejandro smiled as other nod in agreement.

"Well I wouldn't be saying that Alejandro." Chris say to them all. "Because your first mission begin in the sky!"

**Owen**: _WE ARE GOING IN THE SKY? DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE GETTING ON A PLANE?_

**Cameron**: _I saw Owen start to sweat and I think he have a fear of flying._

**Courtney**: _Of Course, Chris have to give us a mission that make Owen scared._

"You all will be boarding an airplane that will be going up 30,000 feet into the air." Chris tell them all. "You can earn up to 24000 dollars in this mission. 1000 dollars for each person that jump out of the plane but if everyone jump out 10000 dollars will be added to the pot."

"Too easy." Jo smiled to the group. "Let not fail here!"

"Anyone who refuse to jump is dead meat." Eva tell them all.

**Anne** **Maria**: _Clearly that chick is on my last nerves. Don't be threatening me to jump out of the plane. It could ruin my hair._

**Eva**: _We need to win money badly in the beginning. The mole would have to be foolish to jump out._

**Jo**: _It the beginning of the game. The mole will be a moron and not jump with fear._

"Let get going everyone." Chris say leading them to the plane.

* * *

**And that is Part One of Episode 1. Hope you leave a review. Sorry if your favorite isn't on! I wanted to have 7 from the three original seasons with 7 revenge of the island people.**


End file.
